


He Danced Eros Drunk and I Don't Even Know His Name

by ReinePearl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Kinda cinderella, M/M, Pole Dancing, Victor centric, blackout!Yuuri, chris isn't a creep, drunk!Yuuri, episode 10, victor isn't that random, viral videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinePearl/pseuds/ReinePearl
Summary: A picture's worth a thousand words. But Viktor took enough photos to max out his phone storage. 
aka the story of their first meeting
Also why he uploads all of Yuuri's pics to social media





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a final today and I have two more tomorrow but I don't even know anymore. Episode 10 killed me.

            He did it! Another gold medal! The audience went crazy for him. Viktor was more than satisfied with his performance. He's happy of course. Viktor is at the top. He’s made history.

            If he were a honest man, Viktor would admit that the moments before scores flashed on the big screen no longer made his blood roar. There was a time where Viktor swore he went deaf from the blood rushing to his head as he held his breath, praying that his 120% efforts was enough to move the crowd. Viktor still gave his entirety to all performances of course. He loves being on ice. Skating is still exhilarating. But gone was the young boy who anxiously glanced up at the board. Vikto could not even bring himself to look surprised as the broke yet another record. Because Viktor is an honest man. And he's not surprised anymore. 

            Truth be told, neither was the world. Viktor knew that everyone expects him to take first. Tournaments are pretty much competitions for the silver. It’s not arrogance but it is fact. Countless magazines have dubbed him peerless on ice. Well, that's good too. So what if he doesn’t hold the element of surprise anymore? Here in the center of the crowd, in the spotlight—this was his place. Where he belongs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            “Wh-what is he doing?”

            “Lol! I’m _so_ recording this!”

_Ah. It’s the boy from earlier. Was he a competitor?_

            Viktor finds himself amongst the audience for once. The boy is wobbling, singing with a bottle of champagne.

            “Wow~”

            Loud whispers and chuckles are directed at the previously stagnant dancefloor. Some looked on with horror, some with glee. And some, like Viktor, had pulled out their phones to capture this unexpected entertainment. Who knew such a quiet guy would fire up the banquet hall just after a couple of drinks?

            “What the hell? If you can’t hold liquor then don’t drink. Idiot.”

            “But Yuri, aren’t your eyes glued to him?”

            Everyone—Viktor included—was either secretly or outright laughing at the poor soul. Quite a few made rather snide comments. But no matter what their reactions were, no one could tear their eyes off him.

_It’s cute_ , Viktor guesses, chuckling to himself. The way the boy stumbled around speaking in slurred fragments.

             “Goodness, is he _dancing_ now _?_ ”

            “Best banquet ever! Hahahaha!”

_So even Chris is paying attention._

            Given the way that intoxicated boy staggered about, people waited with phone cameras open. He was just so amusing!

            And then he stripped.

            Well to be accurate, the drunk took off his constraining suit.

            Then he danced.

_Is he **really** completely smashed!?_

            If someone just entered the hall right now, they wouldn’t know that the person on the dance floor was probably one shot from acute alcohol poisoning. If Viktor hadn't been so caught up at the sight, he might have felt jealous of the way this boy drew surprise from everyone.

**Snap**

**Snap**

            Viktor heard at least five shutters going off. He glanced down.

_Oh_. Two were his own.

            The way the unknown skater's body moved…. Too coordinated to be drunk. Too alluring to be sober.

            Viktor’s view narrowed until the dancer was the center of his focus. Suddenly, Yuri was beside him on the stage. Hm? What was that about a forced dance-off?

            Viktor wasn’t sure. All he knew was that the nameless boy was doing a one-armed dance move and his toned stomach is glistening under the chandeliers. And Viktor couldn’t stop gaping even as he snapped more pics. Not just at the anonymous skater’s body, but his expressions. How was it that Viktor couldn’t tell he was a skater?

            Viktor found himself unexpectedly thankful of Chris’s quite frankly disturbing insistence for a pole at the banquet. The skater whose name Viktor didn’t know peeled off his trousers slowly, fluidly. It wasn’t long before he followed Chris’s lead and divested his shirt. Viktor stood enraptured as the two danced a duet. The champagne bottle finale may have been too much for the audience though.

            But for all their grimaces and murmurs of displeasure, no one looked away.

            Not even once.

            Of course, Viktor only realized that afterwards as he admired the photos he had taken.

            When the young man resumed dancing after he threw his clothes back on (at the request of one sponsor who undoubtedly drew many dirty looks from the rest of the room), Viktor didn’t hesitant to squeeze himself into the routine.

            And then it became _their_ duet that captivated the room.

            When was it exactly that Viktor pulled off his own blazer? He couldn’t tell. He didn’t care.

            When was the last time Viktor had so much fun? Had felt so free? Was it when his body came alive under the gaze of the audience? The world’s eyes on him can’t compare with how it feels to hold _his_ complete attention right now.

            They were dancing and laughing the night away.

_It would be nice if this night never ended…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            But that night ended and Viktor still didn’t know the boy's name. He can’t even fulfill his promise. All Viktor knew was that the young man’s family owns a hot spring. But he _had_ to know who Viktor was. So why hasn't there been any sign from him?

_Ah. Another viral video…._

            Despite himself, he pressed play.

            “Yakov, I’m going to Japan. Yeah, I’m going to be his coach!”

_Katsuki Yuuri._


End file.
